10-13
by allthegoodpennamesweretaken85
Summary: An accident on the job leaves Jamie badly injured. Will he recover? Will the Reagans?
1. Chapter 1

**DISCLAIMER: I own nothing, never will. All just for fun. I am also not a Officer of the Law, a doctor or a resident of New York. Please allow for a little poetic license :)**

 **SUMMARY: An accident on the job leaves Jamie badly injured. Will he recover? Will the Reagans?**

 **A/N: This is my first BB fic, and my first fic for a while. Not sure how often updates will be, but I hope you guys like it. Pretty heavy on the Jamie whump, and will mainly be Jamie and Danny, but the other will crop up! Hope you enjoy!**

 **I did a bit of googling to try and find out the location of the 12 and 54 precincts and it appears they'd both be in Manhattan (I know the 12** **th** **is fictional, and I can't find out much about where the 54 squad would be. On google it comes up with Lower Midtown Manhattan so I'll go with that, plus I'm sure Danny says something about having the best arrest rate in lower Manhattan at one point) Don't know if that's how it is on the show, but it is here. Like I said, 'poetic license' :) - ATGPNWT85 x**

 **10-13 – Chapter One**

It was a warm spring afternoon on the streets of New York. Officer Janko turned to her partner and asked the question he probably knew was coming. "You wanna get lunch?" She asked, opening the door of the cruiser.

Jamie walked round to the drivers side opening the door. "Sure," he replied. "Radio it in." he continued, taking off his hat and climbing in to the drivers seat. It had been a fairly boring call they'd attended. A domestic disturbance that turned out to be a couple fighting over the fact the husband didn't want beef stew for dinner in the warm weather. "But I'm deciding where." He added as Janko climbed into the car.

"No way!" She protested, "You always pick bad places." She protested as the car pulled into the traffic. "We have this same argument every time you wanna choose. Not doing it again. Just admit you have poor taste, Reagan."

"Carlucci's" Jamie replied, ignoring her. "I fancy a nice pastrami sub," He said, glancing over at her. "Some pickles, a little mustard." He flashed her a smile, knowing she loved the small deli not far away.

"Ok, fine," She conceded, folding her arms in defeat. "But I get to choose tomorrow!"

(((())))

"Jeez it's muggy today." Baez complained as she and Danny made their way back to the squad car. They'd been to inform a mother that they'd caught the guy who had beaten her son to death, and he was currently on his was to Rikers. "Hey," She said, pointing into a nearby deli. "Isn't that Jamie?"

"I'll be damned." Danny replied, heading towards the deli. "So it is." He stood outside the doorway waiting for his younger brother to exit. "What are you doing round here?" He asked as the uniformed duo exited the deli.

"Afternoon to you too, Danny." Jamie answered, beginning to unwrap his sub. "Lunch break," he explained, taking a bite. "You?"

"Letting a Mom know we caught the guy who killed her son." Danny answered, eyeing up Jamie's sub.

"Don't even think about it Danny." Jamie said, moving to protect his lunch, but all too late as Danny swiped it out of his hands, taking a bite.

"What the hell is this?" Danny asked, scrunching up his face and handing the now defiled sandwich back to his brother. "You got mustard? What the hell is wrong with you?"

"I like mustard!" Jamie protested, taking a bite.

"I hate to break up this party." Baez interrupted, "but we need to get back to squad." She smiled at Janko, then at Jamie. "See you both around. Enjoy your lunch." She added, laughing slightly at Danny's still scrunched up face.

"See you around, Detectives." Janko replied, before taking another bite of sandwich.

"Sort your life out, Kid." Danny said, shaking his head as he walked after his partner. "Mustard." He sighed.

Janko stifled a laugh, shaking her head slightly as she watched Danny go before turning back to face Jamie.

"What?" Jamie asked his partner, taking another bite of his lunch.

"I'm so glad I don't have a brother."

(((((())))))

"So what you got against mustard?" Baez asked as they continued towards their squad car.

"Joe," Danny said, sighing a little. "When we were younger, Joe gave me a doughnut he'd filled with mustard instead of custard and..." He shrugged, not feeling the need to finish the story.

"You Reagan boys." Baez joked as they reached the car.

"Stop him!"

Both Danny and Baez turned at the shout. It came from a Bodega down the street from them. The shop keeper was standing outside pointing towards a young male running towards the detectives.

"He stole my money!" The shopkeeper continued to shout from the Bodega.

"Hey!" Danny shouted as the suspect ran towards them. "Police! Hey!" He shouted again as the man managed to dodge past them and continued down the side-walk. "Call it in!" Danny shouted to Baez as he took of after the perp. Noticing a familiar figure up ahead Danny called out. "Jamie!"

Jamie turned hearing his named called. He noticed the guy running towards him first, followed by his brother running behind him. He waited for the guy to be close enough before making a move. The suspect hadn't noticed Jamie, and was taken by surprise when he was tackled round the waist to the ground by the uniformed officer. Jamie attempted to get on top of the guy to cuff him but he easily had forty pounds on him. He was vaguely aware of Janko on the radio as she was exiting the patrol car. He continued to scuffle with the perp, he could hear Danny behind him not far away. He managed to get his cuffs off of his belt, but before he could use them a fist came up to make contact with his jaw. It was a heavy blow, sending Jamie backwards and allowing the perp to escape.

Danny caught up to him, stopping briefly to help him back on his feet. "You ok?" He asked, waiting only for Jamie to nod before he continued on his chase.

"Cut him off." Jamie said to Janko, watching her get back into the RMP and take off down the street. He began running after Danny again, ignoring the pain in his lower face and what felt like blood spilling from what he assumed must be a split lip. He heard more sirens as he saw Baez drive past after Janko, presumably coming up with the same idea. Danny wasn't too far in front of him now. He could see the perp a little way in front of his brother, when he turned right down an alley. By the time Jamie had gotten to the alley he'd caught up with Danny. "Come on, old man." He said as he ran past his older brother down the narrow opening.

"Old man!" Danny shouted as he continued running watching his younger brother gaining on the perp. He watched the guy climb over a fence at the end of the alley, and Jamie seem to easily do the same after him. He made it to the fence, wondering when it was that his kid brother suddenly managed to out run him, before climbing over himself.

He saw the perp run out into traffic and across the road. Jamie followed. That was when Danny heard it. The screech or tyres coming to a sudden halt from speed. He ran towards the sound, seeing a black sedan with a shattered wind-shield. "Oh my God." He said under his breath looking around for Jamie. "Jamie!" He called.

"Someone call an ambulance!" He heard a voice call from the rear of the sedan. "Tell them it's a cop!"

"Jamie!" Danny shouted, running to the back of the car. He heard a siren, knew it was took quick for an ambulance. In the back of his mind he reasoned that it must be Janko or Baez, but it was on such a subconscious level he didn't even register. "Jamie." He said again, more gently, as he saw what lay behind the car.

Jamie was on the road, unmoving but breathing. He was lay on his right side, facing Danny and the side-walk. The car must have struck the left hand side of his body, the force sending him over the hood and roof of the vehicle. Danny moved around, kneeling down to face him. "Jamie," He tried gently, simultaneously taking in his injuries and trying to ignore them. Jamie's face was covered in blood, presumably from the glass of the wind-shield. His legs were twisted at an odd angle to his body. That's when Danny saw the dark, blood soaked patch on Jamie's lower left leg. Danny almost wretched at the thought of what was hidden under the leg of his brothers pants. He cast a look over the rest of Jamie's injuries. "Jesus." He muttered when he saw Jamie's right arm, partially concealed by Jamie's torso. It was broken. A bad break. Danny knew this as he could see a lump on his forearm where the bone was pushing against the skin. He heard Janko swear behind him, turning to look at her. "Where's the bus?" He half asked, half shouted.

Janko stared, unmoving for a second before her training seemed to take over. "This is officer Janko," she said into her radio. "We have a 10-13, officer down. RTA. Urgent assistance required at Canel and Baxter."

Danny leant down closer to Jamie's face. "Kid, it's me. It's Danny." He said, not sure what he was hoping for. To his surprise, Jamie opened his eyes.

"Da..." Jamie breathed, unable to get the full name out. He coughed, groaning as pain spread across his chest. "Danny." He managed to get out.

"Shh.." Danny said, placing a hand gently on his brothers shoulder, scared to touch him in case he caused more damage. "It's ok, an ambulance is coming." He said, trying to be reassuring. Although he wasn't sure who he was trying to reassure. "You're gonna be ok, Kid."

Jamie nodded, wincing at the motion. "Sorry." He said. His voice was quiet and Danny had to strain to hear it amongst the commotion. The driver of the vehicle was somewhere nearby, repeating the phrase _'I hit a cop. Oh God! He just ran out! I never saw him!'_ over and over.

"No, no," Danny tried to sooth the younger Reagan. "Don't be sorry, everything's gonna be ok. I promise." He said, not sure what his brother was apologising for, "Where the hell is that bus?" He asked, turning to face Janko. Her face was pale and she looked like she was in shock. "Janko!" He called, snapping her out of her trance like state. "Bus?"

She nodded and called into her radio again. Danny looked around, noticing Baez doing her best to keep a crowd from gathering. He looked back down at his brother when he heard him cough, trying to keep his panic hidden when he noticed the blood Jamie had coughed up. "It's ok, Jamie." He tried to sooth, unable to keep the worry from his voice. He doubted Jamie noticed.

"Danny, I..." Jamie coughed again. "I..." More coughing. "Tell Dad..."

"Tell him yourself." Danny interrupted, trying to keep his voice even, "Ok, Kid."

Jamie nodded weakly before closing his eyes.

"Jamie?" Danny tried to stir him. "Kid?" He tried, becoming more panicked. "Kid?" There was no response. "Jamie?" He said, almost to himself as he heard the ambulance in the near distance. "Please, Kid." He pleaded, placing his other hand on Jamie head, leaning down so he himself was almost on the ground too. "Come on, Jamie." Nothing except Jamie's laboured breathing answered him. But at least he was breathing. "Please be ok." Danny practically whispered.

"Danny." Felt a hand on his shoulder. Without looking he knew it was Baez. "You gotta move out of the way." She said, trying to guide him away.

Danny shook his head in protest, not wanting to leave his little brother lying in the street. Every memory he had of playing ball with him teasing over whatever differences they'd had that day, all came flooding back.

"Danny, the Paramedic's are here." Baez said, crouching down next to her partner. "You gotta let them work."

Danny nodded and moved out of the way, allowing the medics to begin working. "He's gotta be ok." Danny said, not looking away from the scene. "I can't loose another brother." He said, as Baez guided him to the side-walk to stand next to a still shocked Janko.

"He'll be ok." Baez tried to reassure the pair. Janko hadn't said anything since they'd arrived on scene, except to call for a bus. She was still just standing in silence, watching the medics.

"He has to be." replied Danny sombrely.

(((((())))))

 **A/N2- So I wasn't too sure where to end it for this chapter. Hope you guys enjoyed and want it to continue. Just a heads up, it's mainly going to be a recovery type fic, focusing on, well, Jamie's recovery and the strain it puts on the family so if that's not your thing, you might not wanna go any further.**

 **Also, I'm in the UK, not US. Sorry if my lingo is not spot on. Plus my computer keeps wanting to change the word side-walk to pavement, hence the '-'**

 **I did a bit of googling to try and find out the location of the 12** **th** **and 5-4 precincts and it appears they'd both be in Manhattan (I know the 12** **th** **is fictional, and I can't find out much about where the 54 squad would be. On google it comes up with Lower Midtown Manhattan so I'll go with that, plus I'm sure Danny says something about having the best arrest rate in lower Manhattan at one point) Don't know if that's how it is on the show, but it is here. Like I said, 'poetic license' :)**

 **I also have no knowledge of Danny's mustard preferences : )**

 **Till next time,**

 **ATGPNWT85xx**


	2. Chapter 2

**DISCLAIMER: I own nothing, never will. All just for fun. I am also not a Officer of the Law, a doctor or a resident of New York. Please allow for a little poetic license :)**

 **SUMMARY: An accident on the job leaves Jamie badly injured. Will he recover? Will the Reagans?**

 **A/N: Yeah! People read it! Thanks to Mcgeeksgirl and samantha572 for reviewing.**

 **As I said before, I'm not any kind of medical professional. I've done some google-ing to try and make it as realistic as I could, but I've probably screwed up royally, and am just hoping none of you are doctors!**

 **10-13: Chapter Two**

Danny watched on in silence as the paramedics worked on his younger brother. His brain struggled to process what was happening. He caught snippets of medical jargon, but didn't really understand what they were saying. Baez had gone to inform the uniformed units that had arrived of the situation. The driver of the sedan had been taken to sit in the back of one of the patrol cars, waiting to be checked over by an EMT.

Jamie had been placed onto a back board, and a c-collar placed around his neck. An IV had been placed into the back of his left hand and his right arm splinted. Even from the side-walk Danny could hear his laboured breathing.

Janko was still stood next to the older Reagan. "Oh my God." She said, turning to look away as they cut open the left leg of Jamie's pants to find the source of the blood. The bone in the lower half of his leg had broken and ripped through the skin of Jamie's shin. One of the paramedics, the female one, disappeared while the other removed Jamie's shoe and sock from his left foot, feeling for a pulse. Danny wasn't sure what the medic said to the one returning – now equipped with more bandaged and gauze – but he knew from the concerned look and the shaking of the head that it couldn't be good. The gauze was opened and applied to the leg wound, causing Jamie to stir. The female medic looked over towards Danny and Janko. "Officers?" She called.

Danny gave Janko a quick glance before he headed over to the scene.

"You a cop?" The medic asked.

Danny nodded. "And his brother." He added. "His names Jamie."

"Ok," She said, trying her best to show him a reassuring smile. "I need to wrap the wound on his leg and apply pressure, but it's gonna hurt and he might wake up. I just need you to be here to help settle him if he does, ok?" She asked, not having taken her hand off the gauze.

"Can't you give him something?" Danny asked, kneeling down near Jamie's head.

The female medic, her name tag read Jones, spoke. "He's already had as much as we can give him until we've assessed any head injuries, and we can't wait 'til the hospital, there's no pulse in his foot, ok? If we wait he might loose his lower leg."

Danny nodded, not sure he was ready and praying that Jamie was too out of it to wake up. His prayers went unanswered though, and Jamie's eyes shot open in response to the painful stimuli. "It's ok, Jamie. It's ok kid." He said, gently placing a hand on his shoulder.

"Danny." Jamie gasped out, followed by a pained cry.

"Shh, it's ok." Danny said, trying his best to smile. "They're gonna fix you up and take you to the hospital." Jamie nodded, although restricted by the c-collar, but didn't speak.

"Ok." Jones said, finishing up the splint on Jamie's leg as the other medic returned to the ambulance. "Jamie," she said gently, leaning over slightly so Jamie could see her face. "You've fractured your pelvis and we need to stabilize it before we can take you to the hospital. We can't give you any more pain relief, and I won't lie to you, it's gonna hurt. But your brother's right there, ok?" She said, showing Jamie the same smile she'd given Danny.

Medic two, his jacket read O'Connor, returned with what looked like a belt in his hand. Danny watched as his gently slid it underneath Jamie's hips. The belt was much wider than a normal belt, covering the majority of Jamie's pelvic area. It narrowed to a strap at both ends, with a buckle on one end. "Ok, ready?" O'Connor asked, fastening the buckle loosely ready to tighten it. He gave a small nod before pulling the strap.

The scream from Jamie was one that Danny was convinced would haunt his dreams for the rest of his life. He'd never heard anything like it, and doubted he would again. He looked down at his brother, only to find him unconscious again. "Jamie?" He tried, not expecting an answer.

"We gotta go." Jones said, as O'Connor left again to fetch the gurney. Jones turned to face Danny. "You're brother's got some serious fractures, and he's bleeding internally. We need to get him on route. You ridding with us?" She asked.

Danny nodded. "Give me a sec." He said, standing to find Baez, who had rejoined Janko. "I'm going with him, give Janko a ride."

Baez nodded. "How is he?" She asked.

Danny shook his head. "Not great." He replied, turning to go back to the ambulance just in time to see them load Jamie.

He jumped in the back with Jones as O'Connor got in the drivers seat and they set off. Danny watched Jones work on his brother, his brain still not processing the situation.

Jones had cut open Jamie's Shirt, revealing his vest and black t-shirt underneath. She skilfully cut the straps on the vest, not fully removing it but allowing access to Jamie's chest. She then cut through his t-shirt, exposing the large darkening bruise down his left and side and across his chest. Danny muttered to himself as Jones listened to Jamie's breathing using her stethoscope. He saw Jones remove a large needle from one of the draws and remove the cover. "What's that for?" He asked, as she crouched down near Jamie's torso.

"You're brother's got a collapsed lung, and his chest cavity is filling with air." She replied, before feeling along Jamie's rib cage, finding what she was looking for and stabbing the needle in with more force than Danny realised would be necessary. There was a slight whooshing sound and Jamie's breathing seemed to ease a little. "Ok." She said, removing Jamie's vest completely before taking his vitals. She injection him with something. Danny didn't even ask what, his eyes focused on Jamie's pale face and slowly rising and falling chest.

(((((())))))

Erin's heart had not beaten this fast since she'd heard the news Joe was in the hospital. It was a feeling she'd hoped she'd never have to feel again. Her heart pounding as if it was trying to break out of her chest, her stomach doing nervous flips and making her want to vomit. Lungs not quite able to draw in enough breath. She ran to the reception desk in the ER, abandoning her office with very little explanation after Detective Baez had called her on behalf of Danny. "Jamie Reagan"? She asked the nurse at the station. "The officer that was brought in. Jamie Reagan."

The nurse offered her a sympathetic smile. "He's still in the trauma room. Why don't I show you to the waiting room." She offered.

Erin nodded, wordlessly following her to the room not far away. There was nothing special about the room. The hospital had tried to make it as welcoming as possible, but Erin didn't notice their efforts and she headed towards Danny sat in the corner with his elbows on his knees, head handing down. "Danny?" She asked, softly.

Danny looked up at her. The expression on his face was one she'd only seen a handful of times. When Mom and Joe had died, when Sean was in the hospital, and now. That alone filled her with dread. He nodded, acknowledging her presence, but said nothing.

"What happened?" She asked, sitting next to him. The only other occupant of the room was an elderly man in the opposite corner reading a newspaper that looked to be a week out of date.

"We were..." Danny coughed, clearing his throat. "We bumped into each other on Jamie's lunch break. We were heading back to our cars and some guy started shouting outta a bodega that he'd been robbed. A guy was running away so me and Jamie went after him. He ran out into the street, Jamie followed..." He trailed off his explanation shaking his head. "And now I can't get the image of my little brother lyin' in the street half dead outta my head." He sighed, scrubbing his face with his hands.

"Dad's on his way." Was all Erin could think of to say in reply. Danny nodded, but remained silent.

They sat in silence for a few moments before Danny spoke. "I called Linda when I got here. She's gonna get the boys. Said she'd get Nikki too." He said without looking up from the spot on the floor he was staring at.

Erin nodded, suddenly feeling guilty that she'd not even though about calling Nikki yet. "Thank you." She said, sighing and looking around the slightly tired waiting room. "Have they told you anything yet?"

Danny shook his head. "He's in the ER trauma room." He answered. "The paramedic said he'd got a busted pelvis, arm, leg, collapsed lung and was bleeding internally." Danny reeled off what he remembered from the scene. "Jesus, Erin. His God damn bone was sticking outta his leg." He sighed again, returning to stare at the same spot on the floor. "But I've not heard anything else."

Erin leant forward, elbow on knees, resting her head in her hands. "How's Eddie?"

"Here. Somewhere." Danny answered, looking through the waiting room window into the reception area of the ER. "She went to the bathroom just after we got here, not seen her since."

Erin placed her hand on Danny's back. "He'll be ok, Danny." She said, not sure she believed her own words after hearing the injuries he'd sustained.

"I hope so." Danny replied, feeling less sure of that as the minutes past.

((((()))))

Frank arrived in the ER shortly after Erin, having stopped on the way to pick up Henry. Danny had given them both all the information he had, and they now sat in silence.

Danny looked up at the clock on the wall. "It's been an hour, and nobodies told us anything." He said, standing and walking around the waiting room out of frustration.

"They'll tell us when they can." Frank said, calmly. He'd barely said a word since he'd arrived. His stoic façade not betraying his inner feeling. He felt almost as if he were in a dream, a nightmare. He'd been here before. Different circumstance, but the waiting. He'd done that. He'd hoped he'd never have to do it again. He told himself the streets were safer than when Joe had died. But then Jamie had been hit by a car. A simple accident that could have happened to anyone at any time. But it hadn't, it had happened to his son.

"I'm gonna go and ask someone." Danny said, heading to the door. Just as he got there the door opened and Linda walked in, Jack, Sean and Nikki behind her.

"Dad!" Jack and Sean shouted out, both hugging him. "Is Uncle Jamie ok?" Sean asked without looking up.

Danny sighed. "We don't know much yet." He said, not wanting to lie but not wanting to give them details.

"Is it bad?" Nikki asked, still standing by the door. She was doing her best to put on a brave face, but it was obvious she'd been crying.

Erin sighed, walking over to her daughter to give her a hug. "It's ok, Nikki." She said as Nikki collapsed into her mother, gently sobbing.

"Your Uncle Jamie's never been one to give up easily." Henry said, his voice steady, but worry evident in his eyes.

"True," Frank said, nodding and smiling slightly as he thought of his youngest.

"Remember when he was learning to ride a bike?" Erin asked, smiling at the memory.

"He fell off that thing a hundred times." Henry added, also smiling a little.

"Remember he sprained his wrist?" Frank asked. "And as soon as we got home from the hospital he was straight back on that damned bike."

"Fallin' off a bikes a little different than being hit by three and a half thousand pounds of metal, Dad." Danny responded dryly.

"Danny." Linda hissed, widening her eyes in the direction of the boys, who tightened their grip around their father waist.

"Sorry," Danny snapped back. "But I'm not gonna stand here and lie to my kids that everything's hunky dory! Jamie's hurt! Really hurt, Linda!" His voice became louder as Jack and Sean loosened their grasp around his waist. "I know, because I was there!" He practically shouted at them. "I was there." He repeated, this time quieter, before heading out the door. He stopped when he got there, not turning back to look at his shocked family. "I'm going to get some air." He said, opening the door. "I'm sorry." With that he left the room.

((((()))))

Danny left the ER not sure where he was heading. He walked outside, stopping when the warm air hit him. "You ok?" He heard a familiar voice ask. He turned to see Janko.

"Not really." He replied.

"Heard anything yet?" She asked, walking to stand a little closer.

Danny shook his head. "It's been over an hour and he's still in the damn ER."

Janko swore under her breath. "I'm sorry," She began, taking a deep breath. "I'm sorry I wasn't more use on scene, y'know? I just..." She shrugged. "I froze, I panicked. Seeing Jamie like that. I mean, you were there, you saw. I just..." She sighed. "I guess I couldn't handle it."

"You don't gotta be sorry." Danny said, leaning back against the wall. "I just keep replaying it over and over in my head. If I'd just been a bit quicker, if I'd called out to him. If I'd gotten there when he had the guy on the ground to help him cuff him." He shook his head.

"There are a thousand variables to this, Danny." Janko said. "You can't beat yourself up over this. I was there too, I shoulda made it round the car to help cuff him, but I didn't. It just happened so quickly."

"He over took me." Danny stated. When Janko gave him a puzzled look, he elaborated. "When we were chasing down the perp, we got to an ally and Jamie over took me. _'Keep up old man!'_ " He quoted, scoffing a little. "But I didn't. And now Jamie's in there and God know what's gonna happen."

"So what?" Janko asked, leaning against the wall too. "It should've been you? You should have got hit? Jesus, it's not like you were driving." Danny went to speak but Janko spoke over him. "So what then? You get hit and suddenly everything's ok? Or you don't get hurt because you're mister invincible detective? What sort of crap is that, Reagan? Jamie just picks you up of the street and we all go for a beer? What the hell is with these Reagan self-guilt trips. I mean seriously, is that a Catholic thing?" She finished, resting her head against the wall and closing her eyes.

Danny remained silent for a few minutes, taking in her words. He did feel guilty. If he'd just been a few seconds sooner, maybe he could have warned Jamie. "Mister invincible detective?" Danny repeated, before pointing from himself to Janko and back. "You know I outrank you, right?" He asked, half smiling.

She smiled back. "Damn Reagans." She said, shaking her head.

"C'mon." Danny said, heading back into the ER. "Let's see if there's any news."

((((()))))

"Jameson Reagan's family, I assume." A petite blonde doctor asked as she entered the waiting room. Janko was now sat with them, the man with the newspaper long gone.

Frank stood to great her. "Frank Reagan." He said, nodding.

"I'm Doctor Alvin. I was treating your son down here in the ER."

"Is he OK?" Nikki asked from where she was sitting next to Erin. Linda was sat a few seats down, one of the boys either side of her.

"He's been stabilised and taken up for surgery." Alvin said, looking around the family. "Jameson..."

"Jamie." Danny interrupted, sitting a few seats away from Henry and next to Janko. "He likes to be called Jamie." He added quietly.

Alvin smiled apologetically. "Jamie's suffered some extensive internal injuries. He's broken four ribs on his left hand side and as a result his left lung was also punctured. The medic on scene performed a thoracic decompression on route and we've replaced that with a chest tube. He's also suffered from a few bad fractures. His right forearm has an compound fracture, but with minimal tissue damage, which is a good thing." She explained. "His left leg also suffered a compound fracture. Unfortunately this one was more severe with quite a degree of tissue and muscle damage. Jamie also has a skull fracture, however it's not compressed so hopefully will heal on it's own with careful monitoring. He also has a left side pelvic fracture, which has caused some sever internal bleeding. We've managed to get that under control and stabilised him enough for surgery. A nurse will be with you soon to show you to the recovery waiting room but I should warn you, it may be a few hours until you have any news." She sighed gently as she looked around the family taking in the news. "I'll leave you alone for a while. Feel free to find me if you have any questions." She said before leaving the family alone.

They sat in silence for a while. Each absorbing the news in their own way.

"Uncle Jamie's gonna be ok, though, right?" Sean asked, looking at his mother, "The doctor made it sound really bad."

Linda pulled him closer to her, doing the same with Jack "I hope so, boys." She said, kissing the top of their heads before looking around her in-laws. "I hope so."

(((((())))))

 **AN2: Chapter two up. I hope the medical mumbo jumbo made sense. I tried to research what I could, but not being in anyway a medical professional it's bound to be inaccurate (but we can forgive that, right)**

 **Hope you enjoyed! 'Til next time.**

 **ATGPNWT85 x**


	3. Chapter 3

**DISCLAIMER: I own nothing, never will. All just for fun. I am also not a Officer of the Law, a doctor or a resident of New York. Please allow for a little poetic license :)**

 **SUMMARY: An accident on the job leaves Jamie badly injured. Will he recover? Will the Reagans?**

 **A/N: Thanks again for adding/reviewing! I'm going to try and have more Frank in this, but Danny just seems easier to write. Maybe it's cos he usually has more focus in the show I dunno, anyway... lets continue.**

 **I've based Jamie, Erin and Danny's ages on that of the actors as they never seem to really say in the show.**

 **Please note: For the purpose of this story, there has been no second Jamko kiss, and no confessions of 'feelings' (season 7 isn't in the UK yet, anyway).**

 **10-13: Chapter Three**

The Recovery Room waiting area appeared to be a carbon copy of the ER waiting room, just a few floors up with a broken vending machine. It had been a further hour and a half, and they had no more information than they had received from Doctor Alvin.

"I'm gonna get a coffee." Danny said, stretching slightly as he stood. "Anyone want anything?"

"A soda, please." Nikki said, barely loud enough to be heard. She hadn't spoken since she'd arrived, except to ask how Jamie was. She was sat with her feet on the edge of the seat, knees drawn up under her chin, arms wrapped around her legs.

Jack and Sean had sat together in the corner, talking quietly amongst themselves. "Same please." Jack said, Sean nodded.

Danny got the rest of the order and left the waiting room heading towards the cafeteria which was located on the same floor. He was half way down the corridor when he heard his fathers voice.

"Danny, wait up." Frank called, quickly catching up with his eldest son. "You're gonna need a hand to carry all those drinks." He said, settling into a pace that matched Danny's. The two walked in silence for a while before Frank spoke again. "It's not your fault, you know." He stated simply.

Danny sighed. "I know." He said, "I do, it's just..."

"You were there." Frank finished. "And now you're questioning yourself. If you'd been faster, if you'd been more aware."

Danny scoffed. "Yea, something like that."

"Danny." Frank said, placing his arm out to stop Danny from walking. He turned to face his son. "You were there, that is true." He said, removing his hand. "You were there for him after he was hit, you were there for him when the paramedics were treating him. You were there for him in the ambulance. And you're gonna be there for him when he comes out of surgery. And you'll be there to help him get better. Because that's what brother do," He smiled. "And you are one hell of a brother, Daniel."

"When you brought him home, from the hospital," Danny began, sighing and closing his eyes briefly. "I remember when I first held him. I mean I was too young to remember Erin and with Joe it was different, I was younger and Mom didn't trust me to hold him alone. But with Jamie she just smiled and let me hold him. He was so little and I remember he looked right at me, and at that moment I made him a promise that I'd always look after him, that he'd never get hurt." He sniffed a little, feeling his eyes threaten to water. "I let him down, Dad. I was right there, I was twenty feet away and I couldn't help him."

"He was hit by a car, Danny." Frank said, placing a reassuring hand on his shoulder. "There was nothing you could have done. Even if you'd seen, called out, Jamie would have still been in the middle of the road. If you'd been closer, pushed him out the way, then you'd have been hit, and instead of you worrying, he would be. And so would Linda, and Jack, and Sean." Danny went to speak but Frank stopped him. "I know, they're worried. But not compared with facing the possibility of loosing their father."

Danny nodded. "You think we might loose him?" Danny asked, finding a new spot on the floor to gaze at, his eyes still stinging.

Frank sighed. "I hope to God that we don't, Danny." he answered, pulling his son in to a hug. "I hope to God that we don't." He repeated.

After a few moments the two relinquished their grasp on one another. "I also remember when he was a baby he kept tryin' to pull my hair." Danny said, raising his eyebrow a little.

"Well, that's because you had that stupid long hair cut." Frank said as the two resumed walking.

"It was the end of the seventies, Dad!" Danny exclaimed. "Every boy my age had that stupid long hair cut."

(((((())))))

A further half an hour had passed with no news. They'd had a brief conversation when Frank and Danny had returned, but settled back into silence. It was Janko who spoke first. "What happened to our RMP?" She asked, looking from Danny to Frank.

"Why do..." Danny began to question, but was cut off.

"Our car?" Janko asked, "Where is it?" she added, sounding more frantic

"It will have been taken back to the precinct." Frank answered, "As per procedure." he frowned when Janko stood, picking up her jacket from the seat next to her. "Why does it..."

"His hat." Janko answered before Frank had even finished his question. "I...I need to get him his hat back." She said, exiting the room.

"Eddie, wait!" Erin called, following her out of the room. She caught up with her near the lifts. "Eddie, what? Why are you..."

"Jamie's never not got his hat." Janko said, staring at the lifts as if willing them to open. "He always takes it on duty, even if he leaves it in the RMP. I've gotta get it back for him."

Erin nodded, not quite understanding Eddies sudden need to retrieve Jamie's hat, but understanding her need to do something. Sitting around, waiting for news was driving her mad. "It can wait, can't it?" She asked, gently.

Eddie shook her head, looking at Erin. "He keeps a picture of Joe, y'know." she said, smiling sadly. "In his hat, a picture of your brother. Say's it reminds him of why he does what he does everyday. I just," She sighed, running a hand through her hair. "I just don't want him to loose it."

Erin smiled. Learning that Jamie had carried a picture of Joe with him every day since he'd become a cop himself warmed her heart a little, offering relief, albeit temporary, from the worry she'd been feeling for the last few hours. "That's really sweet of you." She said.

Janko nodded. "I can't imagine how bad this is for you and your family." She said. "I don't have any siblings, but Reagan," She glanced at Erin. "Jamie," she corrected herself. "He's the closest thing I've ever had to one. And if this is making me feel the way I do, then I can't even begin to understand how you must feel."

The lift doors opening with a 'ding'. Janko gave Erin one last brief smile before wordlessly entering.

(((((())))))

Frank had lost track of the hours by the time a tired looking surgeon entered the waiting room. "Jameson Reagan?" He asked redundantly as they were the only people in the waiting room.

"Is Jamie outta surgery yet?" Danny asked, looking up at the doctor.

"I'm afraid not." The doctor said, walking into the room and sitting down opposite Frank and Henry. "Jamie's injuries were extremely severe." He began, looking around the family. "The internal bleeding was caused partially from a pulmonary laceration from one of his broken ribs, which in turn filled his chest cavity with air and blood, causing the lung to collapse. His pelvis sustained an unstable lateral compression fracture. That's when the pelvis is broken from top to bottom on one side and pushed inwards, in Jamie's case it was his left hand side. It caused a degree of damage to the surrounding tissue and blood vessels that needed to be repaired." He gave the family a few seconds to absorb the information before continuing. "The most severe cause of the bleeding however was from his spleen, which had ruptured due to the impact of the vehicle. I'm afraid we had to remove it."

Frank nodded solemnly, as did Henry. Erin just sat staring at the floor. It was Danny who spoke. "You can live without a spleen though, right Doc?" He asked.

"You can," The Doctor replied, "However, the spleen helps to fight infection, and with the risk of contamination from Jamie's open leg fracture there is a chance it could become infected. The wound was thoroughly irrigated in the ER and he's been given broad spectrum antibiotics via an IV, but due to the scene of the accident and the loss of his spleen the likely hood of contamination is significantly higher."

"And if it does get infected?" Frank asked, trying to hang on to the fact that, despite all of the injuries, Jamie was alive. "What will happen then?"

"That's still an 'if' at this stage, Mr Reagan." The doctor replied. "There is a very strong chance that the wound and bone will heal just fine. He was treated quickly and he's young and healthy, despite the splenectomy."

"What about the fractures?" Linda asked, "He in with Ortho now?" She added.

The doctor nodded. "An Orthopaedic surgeon is with him now, yes." He answered. "He's going to stabilise the fractures, but he will require another surgery at a later date."

"Why can't he just fix him now?" Jack asked, still sitting in the corner with Sean.

The doctor sighed. "Jamie's body has been through a lot, and, to put it simply, he's just too weak to go through the surgery now. Orthopaedics are placing screws into the fractures to keep them stable, but ultimately he'll need more surgery to replace the screws with permanent rods to reinforce the bone and prevent it from shifting."

"But he's alive?" Nikki asked, speaking for the first time since thanking her uncle for her soda.

The surgeon nodded. "He is. And despite the injuries, his prognosis looks fairly good." He smiled, trying to relax the family a little.

"Fairly?" Henry asked before Danny had a chance to.

"Look, I'll be candid," the Doctor said, looking towards Henry and Frank. "Jamie is very badly injured. But there's nothing that he can't recover from. The degree of recovery however will vary depending on what Orthopaedics find, physio therapy, and help and support from you guys. It'll be a long road, and it's going to be difficult for him." He looked around the room. "And he's going to need all of you to help him through it."

"We'll be there." Frank said, looking towards his own father, who nodded. "We'll be there."

((((())))))

"He can't still be in there." Danny said, looking at his watch as he paced up and down the waiting room. They had arrived at the ER over seven hours ago, and Jamie was still not out of surgery.

"Honey, if they're resetting and stabilising fractures, it's gonna take time." Linda said. "Especially if there's tissue damage." She was still sat in the same seat, but Jack and Sean had moved to sit beside her and had both fallen asleep. She'd tried to convince them to let her take them home but they'd refused.

"At least we know he's ok." Erin said, stroking Nikki's hair. He daughter had fallen asleep resting against her.

"Ok." Danny repeated, nodding as he paced. "Yea, nothing major. Just, y'know, a broken bone here and there, a little organ removal, busted skull, months of pain..." He reeled off. "But apart from all that, Erin, yea he's peachy!"

"Daniel." Frank said, calmly. But the authority in his voice caused Danny to stop. "He's alive." He stated. "Jamie's alive." his own relief evident in his voice.

Danny nodded, but before he could speak or move, the door opened once more.

A tall middle aged man wearing scrubs walked in. "Hi, I'm Doctor Norton. I believe my college Doctor Noakes has already given you some details about Jamie's condition?"

"How is he?" Erin asked.

"He's out of surgery and in recovery." Norton said, sitting down in the same seat as the previous doctor, Noakes, had. "But I should inform you that, due to the injuries to his chest and lung, Jamie's been placed on a ventilator. He's also under heavy sedation to allow his body to heal without too much disturbance. We've stabilized all of his fractures, but he will need another surgery when his body haa recuperated enough to withstand the procedure. His arm fracture was fairly simple for a compound fracture and with a little physio, I foresee no real future problems with is. His leg is in pretty bad shape. A lot of muscle was damaged by the bone movement, and although it'll take time, he should recover well enough. His pelvic fracture though has caused quite a bit of damage to the femoral nerve."

Linda let out a sigh, but said nothing.

"What does that mean?" Henry asked, already knowing from his Granddaughter-in-laws reaction that it was bad.

"The femoral nerve controls the muscles that help extend the knee. It's also responsible for sensation over the front and inner sides of the thigh, shin, and arch of the foot. The damage Jamie has is very likely to cause problems with is knee, as well as a degree of pain throughout his whole leg."

"But you can fix that, right?" Danny asked. "When you do the next surgery you can fix that too?"

Norton shook his head. "I'm afraid the damage is irreparable. But with physiotherapy and pain management, we can look to improve the condition of the leg."

"So he'll just be in pain for the rest of his life?" Danny asked, scrubbing his face with is hands and swearing.

"Danny," Linda said, trying to calm her husband down.

"No, Linda! I..." Danny shouted before stopping. He took a deep breath. "I'm sorry," he said, more calmly. "Sorry, it's just..." He shrugged, offering an apologetic look to the doctor.

"It's ok" The doctor said, "I understand your frustration." He stood. "A nurse will take you into see him shortly when he's settled."

"Thank you, Doctor." Frank said as the man left the room. His brain was still trying to make sense of all the information he'd received. It was bad, he knew that. But his youngest son was alive. Frank closed his eyes and let the feeling of relief wash over him. He wouldn't have to bury another child.

(((((())))))

 **A/N2: That seemed like a natural place to leave that chapter. Jamie will be back soon! (although it seems not in very good condition – my bad). I know he's pretty messed up, but to be fair he was hit by a car. And like I said, I plan on focusing on how the recovery effects the whole family.**

 **Might not update til after the weekends as I have work and actual real world commitments to sort out :)**

 **Hope you enjoyed! ATGPNWT85xx**


	4. Chapter 4

**DISCLAIMER: I own nothing, never will. All just for fun. I am also not a Officer of the Law, a doctor or a resident of New York. Please allow for a little poetic license :)**

 **SUMMARY: An accident on the job leaves Jamie badly injured. Will he recover? Will the Reagans?**

 **A/N: Sorry it's been a while. Work and life and stuff, y'know...**

 **I noticed that there seem to be two spellings of 'Jameson/Jamison' elating about. I checked Wikipedia and that says 'Jamison', but the Blue Bloods Wiki says 'Jameson'. Anyway, I sticking with the latter, and I'm basing that solely on the fact that it's 'Jameson Whiskey'**

 **Also, my spell checker is telling me EVERYTHING is spelt wrong, so sorry if there are a few mistakes, I re-read it a few times to check it over but a few may have gotten through.**

 **10-13 – Chapter 4**

Frank sat at his sons bedside watching the steady rise and fall of the ventilator that was forcing air into Jamie's lungs. The nurse had explained to them about the various machines and wires attached to him, and how they were all pretty routine for the injuries Jamie had. Frank disliked them intently, but as long as they were doing their job...

.

The one that bothered him most though was the chest drainage box that hung from the edge of the bed. A wire from it disappeared under the sheets and had been placed somewhere between Jamie's ribs. The drainage box dangled, storing the blood and that had been crushing his son's lungs and displaying it through it's clear exterior. Frank knew it was designed like that so the nurses and doctors could monitor the output, but right now it just felt like it was goading him.

Along with the machines that were keeping his son breathing were the metal rods. Apart from his arm, they were hidden by the sheets that covered Jamie, but Frank knew all to well what the odd lumps were under the covers. A screw had been inserted above Jamie's ankle and below his knee, they'd been told. An external bar had then been placed between the two screws, to prevent the bone from moving before his next surgery. The same method had been used for his arm fracture. Frank knew a similar procedure had been used to keep Jamie's pelvis stable, but he hadn't been able to envisage the disarray of criss-cross bars and screws across the younger Reagans midsection. Jamie's face was littered with cuts, the worst of which was just above his left eye and had been stitched and covered with a gauze bandage. The site of the skull fracture was apparently just behind Jamie's right ear, presumable from where his head had made contact with the ground after being hit. The right side of his face, from below the ear and around the jaw, had swollen and bruised.

Danny hadn't reacted well to seeing Jamie. He'd simply stood in the door way for a few moments, before excusing himself and leaving. Erin had given Jamie a gentle kiss on the forehead, told him she loved him and left after Danny. Henry had stayed a while. But with the knowledge that Jamie was going to be ok had reluctantly admitted that he needed to go home. Linda had returned home with the boys and Nikki was still in the waiting room. She hadn't wanted to see Jamie. Frank could understand why. This wasn't an image of his son he was too keen to remember.

He glanced at the clock. It was late, or early, depending on how you felt about it. He was sitting in an uncomfortable hospital chair, keeping watch over his youngest son in an inner-city hospital recovery room. Tomorrow he would go with him when he was moved to the ICU. He sighed, trying to get more comfortable in the chair. "You'll be ok, Jamie." He said. "We'll make sure of that."

(((((())))))

Erin had gone looking for Danny after he had left Jamie's room, but had found no sign of him. Instead she'd found Nikki as she was exiting the bathroom. "Nikki, you ok?" She asked her daughter. She knew it was a stupid question, the redness of Nikki's eyes answered for her.

"I'm fine." Nikki responded, before heading back to the waiting room.

Erin followed her. "You wanna see Uncle Jamie before we go home?" She asked, sitting down next to her daughter. Nikki shook her head, but didn't speak. "You sure?" Erin asked again.

"I..." Nikki began before shaking her head again. "I can't." She said quietly. "I'm sorry."

Erin looked at her, a little puzzled. "Nikki, he's gonna be..." She tried to reassure her, but was cut off.

"I can't see him like that. I'm sorry." Nikki said, shrugging. "With all the machines and the tubes, like he's not even alive any more."

"He is alive Nikki," Erin said, rubbing her hand up and down Nikki's back. "He's going to get better."

"What if he doesn't?" Nikki asked, her eyes brimming with tears. "I mean you heard what the doctor said about how messed up his leg is. What if he doesn't get better?" She wiped away a tear that had fallen. "Uncle Jamie has always been there when I needed him, y'know? He's one of the kindest most honest people I know and he'd do anything for anyone, and I just don't understand why he's lying in a hospital bed, broken, when the bad guy got away!" She said, tears dampening her cheeks.

Erin sighed. "I don't know." She admitted, silently agreeing with her daughter. "But I know he's going to need us when he wakes up. And I know that it's going to be hard from him, but I also know it's going to be hard on you, and Jack and Sean to see him like that." She pulled Nikki into a hug. "Things will be different, for all of us. But it'll be ok." She said, her own eyes now watering at the thought of what lay ahead for her younger brother. "It'll be ok."

(((((())))))

Danny hadn't known where to go. He didn't want to go home, but he couldn't stay at the hospital either, so now he found himself sat at a bar on his own. Seeing Jamie that way had shook him more than he'd care to admit. He knew it would be hard, seeing his little brother in that condition, but he wasn't quite prepared for how much it would effect him. He downed his drink, ordering another scotch.

"Thought I'd find you here."

Danny turned to see his Grandfather sitting down next to him. "Hey, Gramps." He said, taking a sip of his drink.

Henry signalled for the bar tender to get him a drink before sighing, placing his arms on the bar and clasping his hands together. "So how are you doin'?"

Danny chuckled. "I'm great, Pops." He answered before finishing his drink, asking the bartender for another.

"You sure about that?" He pressed, thanking the bar tender for his drink before having some. "Because from where I am, you look pretty shook up."

Danny sighed, shrugging his shoulders. "Just..." He scrubbed his face with his hand. "I can't get it outta my head, y'know." He said, playing with his empty glass. "Him just lying there, all bloody and broken and..." He closed his eyes, sighing again. "They had to stabilize his pelvis, before they could load him onto the bus." He continued, looking at Henry. "He... it... I dunno." He shrugged again, looking for the words. "It hurt him, Pops. And being there, and hearing and seeing it all. I guess it's just got me outta whack or somethin'."

Henry nodded. "And running out of the hospital?" He asked.

Danny lent on the bar, resting on his elbows. "I didn't run." He answered, knowing it wasn't true. "He's my little brother. And I know he's a grown man, but still, in my head he's the same little kid who always hid the remote so I couldn't change the channel over." He thanked the bar tender as he placed his drink in front of him.

Henry laughed a little. "Oh, I remember that phase." He said. They sat in a comfortable silence for a while before Henry spoke again. "Look, I've never been a _feelings_ kind of a guy..."

"You and me both, Pops." Danny said, raising his glass slightly before taking a sip.

"I know how hard it is to see someone you love and care about lying in a hospital bed." Henry said. "God knows we've all been here enough already, with your father, you, Erin, Sean, your brothers..." He reeled off. "But I also know, having been the one in the bed, how much it means to have family there." He took a sip of his drink. "You'll have to go see him sooner or later, Danny. Chances are he'll be in for a while before they let him out."

Danny nodded. "I know that, Pops. I know."

"I know you love your brother." Henry said, "And he loves you too. And that he's going to need your help, Danny."

"How is he..." Danny looked away for a second before facing Henry. "He can't be a cop anymore, Pop. I don't..." he shook his head. "I don't know how I'd deal with that, if it were me. What's he gonna do?"

"I don't know" Henry said, finishing his own drink. "But it's a bridge we'll help him cross."

(((((())))))

Frank was woken by a nurse at around 8am. He was still sat in the same chair from last night, unsure of what time he'd managed to drift off. The constant, steady woosh and click of the ventilator reminding him of the previous day. The low and steady bleep of the heart monitor reminding him that it hadn't all just been a nightmare.

They'd moved Jamie into the ICU and out of recovery, as all his vitals seemed to be ok. It was a private room, just opposite the nurses station, with chairs marginally more comfortable than the ones in the recovery room. The door to the room opened, startled him a little. He looked up to see Danny, takeaway coffee cup in either hand.

He moved around to the side of the bed Frank stood. "Thought you could use one of these." Danny said, handing a cup to his father, before moving back to the opposite side of the bed.

Frank took it, nodding his thanks and taking a sip. He studied his oldests face, wondering if Danny had gotten any sleep at all. He hadn't seen his son like this since Sean had been in the hospital. "How you doing?" He asked.

Danny fiddled with the coffee cup in his hand, shrugging. "Everyone keeps asking me that," He said, taking a sip of coffee. "I mean I'm not the one who got hit by a car," He said shortly. He sighed, shaking his head. "Honestly, I don't know." He answered. "I'm mad, I'm upset," he placed the coffee cup down on the cabinet next to Jamie's bed. "And I'm scared." He admitted. "Scared about the future." He looked down at Jamie, for the first time really looking at him. He took a few moments, taking in the tubes and wires before looking back at his Dad. "I mean..." He looked back down at his brother.

"I know, son." Frank said, smiling sadly. Jamie's future was covered in a dark cloud. Although the news that he would recover from his injuries was elating, the degree to which he would recover was still unknown. And that news was terrifying.

(((((())))))

 **There we go. Jamie will be about next chapter, but I didn't want to squeeze it on to the end of this one because I thought it might feel rushed. Hope you enjoyed. Next chapter hopefully won't take too long, but I make no promises! ATGPNWT85 xx**


	5. Chapter 5

**DISCLAIMER: I own nothing, never will. All just for fun. I am also not an Officer of the Law, a doctor or a resident of New York. Please allow for a little poetic license :)**

 **SUMMARY: An accident on the job leaves Jamie badly injured. Will he recover? Will the Reagans?**

 **A/N: B** **ack again! How are we? Thanks for all the adds/favs and reviews! My spell checker is now not working at all! I'll check it when I upload as the one is working, but may miss a few. Sorry if this chapter seems to jump in time a bit. I thought about extending the hospital visit/unconcious part, but I think we're all ready for Jamie to wake up lol!**

 **10-13: Chapter Five**

It was five days until Jamie was deemed strong enough to withstand another surgery. The doctors had left him on the ventilator, worried that the extubation and re-intubation for surgery would put too much of a strain on his throat. The surgery had gone well, and Jamie's arm, which Frank had been informed was a Grade I Open fracture, had been casted. His leg however had been catagorised as a Grade III. The surgical sight had been dressed, and a leg re-splinted rather than placed in a cast. All the machines bar the ventilator, IV and heart monitor and been removed.

Frank had been a constant presence at his sons bedside. The rest of the family had come by often, but the hospital had a strict two visitor only rule in the ICU. Danny had been by earlier that morning. He had chosen to return to work, dispite the fact that he was more than eligable for leave. Frank wasn't surprised. Danny hated feeling useless. At least if he was on a case he'd feel like he could do some good.

Janko has stopped by a few times, bringing with her Jamie's patrol hat and placing it down on his bedside cabinet. Renzulli had stopped by with her, but not said much.

Nicki had finally made a visit. But just once. She'd sat in near silence the whole time, only speaking when spoken too. Jack and Sean hadn't been allowed in the ICU as they were too young, and not deemed as 'immediate family', a fact which Danny had fiercly disputed with the Charge Nurse, but to no avail.

Frank looked up when he heard the door open to see Erin. She had taken a few days off work, but was now working from home. Or so she'd told the DA's office. She'd spent most of her time at the hospital or looking after the boys when Danny was visiting or Linda was a work. "How's he doing?" She asked, sitting in the chair on the opposite side of the bed to her father.

Frank nodded. "They're gonna start weining him off the ventilator later." He said. "Start bringing him out of sedation." Although he was eagar to have his son back, he was nervous. Nobody was sure if Jamie would remember the accident.

"That's good, right?" She asked, noticing the concerned look on her fathers face.

Frank raised his eyebrows and sighed. "Yea, it is." He shifted in the chair a little, leaning forwards and resting his elbows on the arm rests. "I guess I'm just worried about him," He looked at Jamie. The brusing on his face had subsided somewhat, and the stiches had been removed from above his eye, leaving a neat little scar. Frank turned back to Erin and half smiled. "I worry about all of you." He said.

Before Ernin could reply, the door opened and a doctor walked in. "Good morning." The doctor said cheerfully. He was a tall, slender man called Harris. He'd been Jamie's primary physician since he'd been admitted to the ICU. He picked up Jamie's chart from the end of the bed. "So today's the day we turn the ventilator off." He said, placing the chart back and moving around the bed to be near Jamie's head. "We'll leave it in-situ for now, and turn if off for a few minutes at a time." He looked at his watch. "We'll start with five minutes, then ten and so on until I'm happy that he'll be ok. Then we'll perform a deep extubation, and fit him with a nasal canula instead."

"Deep extubation?" Erin asked, unfamiliar with the term.

Harris nodded. "It just means to extubate while the patient is still unconcious." He answered. "It helps to avoid the coughing reflex, which I'd rather do, so as not to adjitate Jamie's ribs further."

Erin and Frank nodded, watching as the doctor turned off the ventilation machine. The room seemed to fall into silence without the now familiar noise of the ventilator. Erin's heart jumped into her throat as an alarm sounded by the venitlator, but Harris gestured with his hand as if it were nothing to worry about. She watched on as Jamie's chest continued to rise and fall, a small smile on her face. She looked over at her Dad, his face mirroring her own expression.

They sat in silence for a while, watcing Jamie breath, before Harris spoke. "That's good." He said, turing the ventilator back on. "We'll leave it a while and then give it another go." He said, siginging something on the chart as he passed it and exiting the room.

(((((()))))

The rest of the day was spent with the doctor turning Jamie's ventilator off for extended periods of time before he was happy it could be removed completely. Erin had left after a few hours to be replaced by Henry, who in turn had been replaced by Danny.

By the time the eldest Reagan sibling had arrived, Jamie had been extubated and the sedation medication withdrawn. Danny had convinced his Dad to go to the cafiteria to get himself something to eat. He wasn't sure of the last time his father had eaten, or slept in an actual bed, but Danny was fairly sure he'd not left the hospital except to shower.

He sighed and sat back in his chair. "So now it's all up to you kid," He said, looking at Jamie, now relativly machine free. "Whenever you feel like re-joining us." He said, picking up his coffee and taking a sip. As he placed it back down he caught something out of the corner of his eye. He could have sworn Jamie's finger twitched on his broken arm. "Jamie?" He asked, standing. He looked his brother up and down, watching for any other signs. "Jamie?" He asked again. Nothing. He sat back down. Maybe he'd imagined it. Jamie had only been off the medication for a few hours, and the doctors said it could take a while for him to wake up. He had another sip of coffee. He'd probably imagined it. He'd not been sleeping too well for the last week. Still, he kept a closer eye on the youngest Reagan.

(((((())))))

Danny wasn't sure what had woken him. It was light outside so he knew it was morning, but nothing more than that. He looked over to see his Dad still sleeping in the chair on the opposite side of the bed. He yawned before getting out of the chair to strech, walking over to the window. The car park below was busy, with staff and visitors arriving. He looked at his watch. It was almost 8am. He was busy observing the New York skyline when he heard a noise. He turned to look at his Dad, who hadn't stired, then to Jamie, moving over to the bed to be at his brothers side. "Jamie?" He asked, leaning over to place his hands on the bed rail. "Jamie?" He tried again.

Jamie's brow furrowed, but his eye's didn't open.

"C'mon, Jamie." Danny coaxed. "Dad." He said, firmer, not looking up from his brother.

Frank stirred at the sound of his voice, opening his eyes to see Danny standing over Jamie's bed. He realised what was happening and was at the bedside in a shot. "Jamie?" He asked, gently.

Jamie's eyes fluttered open for a few seconds before closing tightly again as he groaned. "Dad?" He said, his voice low and raspy.

"Hey there." Frank said, unable to stop the smile that spread across his face at the sound of his sons voice.

Jamie opened his eyes again, squinting a little as the light hit his eyes for the first time in a week.

"I'll get a nurse." Danny said, exiting the room to speak to the nurse at the desk near Jamie's room.

Jamie tried to speak but his mouth was dry. He licked his lips and tried again but was unsucessful.

"It's ok, Jamie." Frank said, reassuring his youngest. "You're in the hospital." He explained, seeing the confussed look on Jamie's face. "Do you remember?"

Jamie nodded. "Danny... sandwich." Jamie said, barely a whisper. "Car."

Frank wasn't sure he'd heard correctly, but made out the work 'car' and nodded. "You're pretty banged up but you'll be ok." He said, looking up as Danny re-entered with Doctor Harris.

Doctor Harris smiled at Frank. "If you could give me a moment alone with Jamie." He said, moving to the head of the bed.

Danny and Frank left the room, but stayed nearby so they could observe through the window.

"Did he say anything?" Danny asked, turning briefly to look at Frank. "He remember anything?"

Frank nodded, not taking his eyes off the doctors work. "He said the word 'car' when I asked him if he knew why he was here." He turned to look at Danny. " That and 'Danny, sandwich.'" He said, raising an eyebrow.

Danny smiled. "You know he still eats mustard? After that stunt Joe pulled?"

Frank chuckled, turning back to watch the doctor. "Well, to be fair, I think he enjoyed the doughnuts."

(((((()))))

 **A/N2: So Jamie's awake. Sorry it's a shorter chapter but life is busy at the moment and some is better than none, right? Promise they'll be more Jamie next time (I know I keep saying that but this time I mean it!)**

 **A guest reviewer pointed out that all the kids were under 10 at the same time, which is kind of what I had in mind. I know Erin celebrated her 40th in the show in series 6, so for ages I'm going with: Danny 42, Erin 40, Jamie 33, with Joe being a few years younger than Erin (if he were alive) That's just my take. I always assume Jamie to be about 10 years younger than Danny. Hope they sound about right? It's not too central to the story so it doesn't matter anyway, just clearing it up for when they're talking about being younger. If anyone does know their actual ages feel free to correct me!**

 **ATGPNWT85 xx**


	6. Chapter 6

**DISCLAIMER: I own nothing, never will. All just for fun. I am also not an Officer of the Law, a doctor or a resident of New York. Please allow for a little poetic license :)**

 **SUMMARY: An accident on the job leaves Jamie badly injured. Will he recover? Will the Reagans?**

 **A/N:** **I made a boo-boo last chapter. Oops. I wrote that the doctor 'turned off' the ventilator. I did research into it a little, but I guess I misunderstood (it was all in medical lingo) and maybe meant 'disconnet'. I dunno... anyways, I apologise, but like I said, I'm not a medical professional : ) Thanks to whoever pointed it out though, I appreciate the feedback. And thank you to everyone else who reviewed and added, and chimmed in on the age debate lol.**

 **And I'm sorry it's been so long! With Christmas and New Year, then it was my Birthday, then my computer decided not to work... It's working again, but still no spell check so apologise in advance for any errors I miss... But I'm back again! Yey!**

 **10-13: Chapter Six**

Jamie was in and out of conciousness for the rest of the day. They'd managed to have a few small conversations with him but nothing substantial. He remembered the accident vaguley, as well as the events building up to it. The next few days he was still sleeping a lot, but everyone had managed to see him, even if just for a few minutes.

Danny sat at his bedside. He'd breifly returned home to update Linda and the boys, have a meal with them then returned to the hospital. Erin and Henry had been there when he'd returned, his Dad having gone home for a shower and some real food instead of the dried up sandwiches and chips he'd been eating all week out of the cafeteria. They'd had a brief conversation in the hallway while Jamie was asleep about Jamie's future. Erin had wanted to have a plan in place for when Jamie was discharged and Danny hadn't wanted to talk about it. He felt bad now, for snapping at her like that. He knew she was as worried and concerned as he was, and that that was just Erin's way of dealing with things, to plan. He made a mental note to stop by her place later and appologised. He was pulled from his thoughts when he heard Jamie. "Hey, Kid." Danny said softly as Jamie opened his eyes.

"Hey." Jamie replied. His voice was still a little horse. His bed had been slightly raised allowing him to see around the room a little better. He closed his eyes and sighed. He still felt tired, but he was pretty sure that was the medication still working it's way out of his sysyem. Everything was uncomfortable, but nothing hurt too much, but he supposed that was the pain meds he was on. He opened his eyes when Danny spoke.

"I saw the Doc leaving your room when I got here." He said, dreading having to bring up the condition Jamie was in but knowing it was unavoidable. "Everything ok?"

Jamie scoffed. "Depends on your definition of OK I guess, but yea."

"What'd he say?" Danny asked, hoping that the doctor would have informed him of his prognosis so he would have to. He knew it was cowerdly, but he didn't think he could take his brothers reaction to the news of what his future held.

"Seeing the Physio later." Jamie answered, matter of fact.

"Really?" Danny asked, genuinely surprised. Jamie looked in no condition to be moving about. "Don't you have to wait for your pelvis and leg to be healed for that kinda stuff?"

Jamie shrugged. "Something to do with hip movement. I can't stay in bed for too long but 'cos of my leg and arm they gotta assess me and come up with some kinda treatment plan or something. I dunno..." He trailed off, looking out the window.

"You ok?" Danny asked tentatively.

"Yea I'm great, Danny." Jamie replied dryly, not turning to face him.

Danny didn't miss the tone in Jamie's voice. He was angry, and Danny didn't blame him. "You wanna talk about..." Danny shrugged. This had never been his field. "Stuff?" He offered.

"Stuff?" Jamie repeated, pursing his lips. "No, Danny. I don't wanna talk about stuff." He answered shortly, turning to face his brother.

"Look, Kid. I know..."

"You know what, Danny? What?" Jamie snapped, instantly regreting it. He knew Danny was trying to help and was way out of his comfort zone. But he was fed up of the same questions from everyone. How was he feeling? Did he want to talk? Talk about what? He knew, deep down, that his injuries had changed his life. He knew he had months of recovery ahead of him, the doctors had left him with no disillusions about that. He knew that his days as an NYPD officer were more than likely over, but talking about it would make it all seem so much more real. And as stupid it that sounded, even to himself, he just couldn't bring himself to say it all aloud. He sighed. "I'm sorry. I'm just," he sighed. "I'm just not ready to talk about things, ok. I'm not ignoring it, I'm not pretending everything'll suddenly magically get better. I know everything's gone to hell," he tried to keep his voice even. "But I just..." He looked around the room before settling on Danny. "I just wanna get out of here."

"It's ok." Danny said him, "You don't gotta talk if you don't want to." He said, leaning back in his chair. "To be honest, it's not my forte anyways so..." He shrugged.

Jamie laughed a little. "Well that's an understatment and a half."

Danny smiled, agreeing. The two sat in silence for a few moment before Danny noticed how tired Jamie looked. "I'll let you get some rest. Linda told me she's gonna divorce me if I don't hang up the curtain rail she bought last month anyway." He said, standing. "Apparently now you're awake I've used up all my passes to get outta the DIY." He said putting on his coat. "I'll see you later."

Jamie nodded. "Hey, Danny." He called as Danny reached the door. "Thanks."

Danny looked at him puzzled, but said nothing.

"On the scene, after the accident. Thanks." Jamie said, flashing a brief smile. He didn't remember any details of the accident, but he did remember Danny being there.

Danny smiled. Opening the door. "You're welcome, Kid. Just don't do it again."

((((()))))

Jamie knew his Dad was sat beside him long before he had the energy to open his eyes. He stiffled a yawn as he turned to face his father. "Hey, Dad." He said.

Frank smiled. "Hey." He said, placing down the book he'd been reading. "Danny tells me you're seeing the physio later today?" He asked, sounding as surprised as Danny had.

Jamie nodded, wincing a little as it sent a shockwave of pain through his skull. "Yea." he said. "Just an assesment or something." He shrugged. His entire body ached. He used his unbroken arm to rub his face.

"You ok?" Frank asked, noticing Jamie wince as he nodded. The doctor had mentioned that they'd began to lower Jamie's dosage of pain medication to get him on a level suitable for when he would be discharged. It seemed a little soon for Franks liking.

Jamie nodded, but before he could speak there was a knock at the door. "Jamie?" A tall, slim man asked as he entered. He looked to be about the same age as Jamie, with almost black hair and a neat beard. He was carrying a folder under his arm. "I'm Tim, your physio."

"Hi." Jamie replied. "This is my father..."

"Commissioner Reagan." Tim said, moving to shake Frank's hand.

"Frank, please." Frank said, smiling as he shook the mans hand.

"My brother's at the 123rd over on Staten Island." Tim explained, moving round to the other side of the bed. "Jonathan Michaels. He's been waiting for forever to get transfered over to Manhatten. He lives in Tribeca." He continued as he began making notes in the folder. "He used to live in Westerleigh, but then he met a girl, and, well, y'know."

"Well I hear there's an opening at the 12th comming up." Jamie said dryly.

"Jamie." Frank said, almost as if he was telling him off. "We don't know..."

"Hey, Tim?" Jamie said, cutting off his father and turning to face the physio. "What would you say are my chances of returning to active duty?"

"Well, I, erm..." Tim stutted.

"C'mon. Professional opinion." Jamie asked, looking at his father as he spoke.

"Given the damage you sustained to the femoral nerve, I'm afraid I'd have to say unlikely. But never say never, hey?" He said, trying to ignore the tension between the father and son. "Anyway." Tim said, returning to the notes he'd made. "I see you're surgery was only a few days ago, so I'm not expecting you to be up and about for a while yet. The problem we're going to have with your pelvis rehabilitation is the mobility issues presented with your arm and leg both being fractured." He explained. "That's partly why you're leg hasn't been cast. They'll wait a few more days and fit you with a air cast so it won't be too heavy." He explained as he closed Jamie's notes. "We wouldn't normally fit an air cast with a fracture like yours, but with your arm in a cast too crutches are going to be a challenge. We really don't want you to be in a wheelchair too long because we need to start excercising your pelvis." He looked from Jamie to Frank and back again. "It's kinda a Catch Twenty-Two situation." He explained, smiling a little.

"So when do we start?" Jamie asked. He really didn't feel like it, but knew the sooner he started, the sooner he would be allowed to go home and at the moment, that's all he wanted.

(((((())))))

 **A/N2: So better late than never, right. The next chapter's going to jumo forward about week. But don't worry! You will get to see (or rather read) Jamie physio and things. It's just I have quite a bit planned for this story, but not a lot that happens at the hospital, so no point dragging it out. Hope fully won't be so long until the next update either. Hopefully!**

 **ATGPNWT85 xx**


End file.
